Jigglypuff (Super Smash Flash 2)
Jigglypuff is a veteran playable character from the Pokémon franchise. Its availability status in the ''Super Smash Bros.'' series and the original Super Smash Flash, and Super Smash Flash 2, ''is a unlockable character. According to developers, this change was made to appeal Jigglypuff's very early appearance in the game and because it is among their favorite characters from the game's roster. Its sprites are custom made and based on its appearance in the main ''Super Smash Bros. games. Jigglypuff is currently ranked 23rd on the tier list, a very large drop from its 2nd place position last demo. Jigglypuff has a great recovery, a good air game, good edge guarding tools in its aerials, a good grab and throw and Jigglypuff has kill moves in all of its smash attacks, forward throw and Rest. Jigglypuff has an amazing air game with having high priority in its aerials, good air mobility and quick aerial attacks. Jigglypuff has a far reaching recovery with its great air speed, five midair jumps and low falling speed which allows it to cover great distances. However, Jigglypuff is the lightest character in the game along with having the slowest falling speed makes it easy to KO horizontally and vertically. Jigglypuff also has problems with range making it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes ex.( & ). Jigglypuff also has no reliable way to deal with projectiles and not having a projectile gives it problems approaching. Jigglypuff also has a terrible ground game with a combination of its poor ground mobility, poor reach and speed in its attacks. Thus Jigglypuff's cons slightly overshadow its pros which is why it's at the bottom of B tier. Jigglypuff appears to have a small player base and lackluster presentation in online tournaments. The only notable Jigglypuff player that enters tournaments is Chaunch, who does well with it and takes high spots in tournaments. Attributes Jigglypuff is notable for being light, floaty and a very combo oriented character. Jigglypuff has great air speed, but when combined with its floatiness, great air control, five midair jumps and a lot of priority in its aerials gives it a great air game. Due its five midair jumps, slow falling speed, good air speed and Pound gives Jiggypuff one of the best recoveries in the game. Jigglypuff has a great edgeguarding tactic in the wall of pain. Due to Jigglypuff being light, flaoty and having low falling speed; it is less susceptible to being combo'ed and chain grabbed then other characters. Due to the high priority and range in its up aerial combined with its five midair jumps make it able to juggle opponents to the upper blast line. Jigglypuff has kill moves in all of its' smash attacks, forward throw at high percentages and Rest (The hitbox covers its entire body). Jigglypuff has unparalleled combo ability; being able to zero-to-death combo the majority of the cast when it's combos are finished with Rest. Jigglypuff has a chain grab in its' up and down throws that works on fast fallers and big characters which can help it combo into Rest. Due to Jigglypuffs' small size she is less susceptible to shield stabbing and it has a low crouch which helps it to avoid certain projectiles. However, Jigglypuff is described as a "Glass cannon" which is a character that is big on offense, but is small on defense. If Jigglypuffs' shield is broken it will be sent upward with enough force to Star KO it at any percent. Jigglypuff has a poor ground game with having the worst ground mobility in the game with having the lowest dashing and walking speed, having short range and the ending lag of some of its ground attacks gives it poor ground approach options. Due to Jigglypuff's light weight(the lightest in the current demo) and slow falling speed makes it easy to KO both vertically and horizontally. Jigglypuff has problems dealing with projectiles that high in priority or that are transcendent . Jigglypuffs' short range makes it vulnerable to characters with disjointed hitboxes (ex. and ) which gives it problem approaching characters with good spacing. The combination of Jigglypuff's attributes makes it a great character, but requires good strategy and knowledge of how to play the character. The combination of it's attributes stated above makes it a better character then it was in Melee. Moveset *Standard attack: Executes two quick, short range punches. Not a launcher. If you hold the attack button and the move does not connect she will keep punching. 6% *Down tilt: Stretches its foot out to hit its opponent. 6% *Down smash: Facing the screen, stretches both of its feet out, one on each side. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Side tilt: Does a quick roundhouse kick. 9% *Forward smash: Does a short lunge forward, stretching its foot straight forward. Simliar to Kirby's in appearance. This is Jigglypuff's most powerful smash attack, KOing reliably under 150% and having good reach, but suffers from a medium starting and ending lag. 16% uncharged, 23% fully charged. *Up tilt: Bends over, kicking one of its feet straight up into the air. 6% *Up smash: Headbutts the opponent into the air. 14% uncharged, 20% fully charged. Has semi-spike properties. *Dash Attack: Runs towards the opponent and headbutts them. 12% Aerial attacks *Neutral aerial: Does a kick in the air; sex kick properties. 12% *Forward aerial: Sticks both feet out; has good reach and can be used for a wall of pain. 10% *Back aerial: Kicks backward; it is a great edgeguarding tool and a component of Jigglypuff's notorious wall of pain. 12% *Up aerial: Waves its hand in the air upwards. 11% *Down aerial: Does a mid-air drill. Superb combo potential. 14-16% if all the hits connects. Grabs & throws *Grab: Grabs with one hand. *Pummel: Punches the opponent's head. 2% *Forward throw: Puffs up a little, forcing the opponent on a diagonal angle. 12% *Back throw: Does a suplex and throws the opponent behind it. 10% *Up throw: Twirls around and throws the opponent upwards with an explosion effect. Can chain grab fast fallers and heavy characters and sets up for Rest remarkably well. 8% *Down throw: Rolls on its opponent's back. 3 hits. Can chain grab and set up a Rest at high percentages. 8% Other *Ledge attack: Gets onto the stage and punches. High knockback. 6% *100% ledge attack: Gets onto the stage and performs an attack similar to its forward aerial. 6% *Floor attack: Sticks out both feet on either side of it. 9% Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Pops out of a Poké Ball. *Taunts: **Standard: Spins on one leg around and says "Jigglypuff!" while puffing up a little. **Side: Spins very fast on one leg then stops and has its arm pointed upward while looking in the direction it's pointing. **Down: Same as Standard. *Fanfare: Remix of victory fanfare from Super Smash Bros. Melee. *Wins: Falls asleep, and then wakes up. *Loses: Looks at the screen while tilting its head. Changes from v0.9a Due to being a top tier character last demo, Jigglypuff has mostly received nerfs to its combo game and kill power. Jigglypuff benefits and is hindered by the low hitstun of the demo. Jigglypuff is much harder to combo than last demo, but has a hard time combo'ing itself, has less follow up options out of throws and has a harder time combo'ing into Rest. Jiggs combo game is also hindered by its lower air speed. Jigglypuff also received lower invincibility frames to its rolls and air dodge, along with them being slower makes its defensive options more lackluster than before. With these changes, Jigglypuff is seen as a less effective character. Aesthetics * Attributes * * * * Ground attacks * * Aerial attacks * Grabs and throws * * Special moves * * ** * In competitive play Match Ups Notable Players *Chaunch *Boomanter *TzOG C Tier placement history Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Jigglypuff 1.png|Jigglypuff and jumping in Dream Land. Jigglypuff 2.png|Jigglypuff using Sing on and in Bomb Factory. Jigglypuff 3.png|Jigglypuff jumping in Nintendo 3DS. Jigglypuff 4.png|Jigglypuff jumping near as she uses Nayru's Love in Mirror Chamber. Idle pose Jiggs Old idol.png|Jigglypuff's old idle animation. Jigglypuffidol.png|Jigglypuff's new idle animation. Trivia *Jigglypuff was made a starter character in Super Smash Flash 2 specifically for 0.9's appearance at Apex 2013 as the developers wanted to include a character with a higher skill cap to appeal to the competitive players. **This is a big change to its unlockable character status in geat part of the main games, with exception of the Wii U version of the fourth installment. Jigglypuff shares this trait with , , , and . However, unlike the latter four, Jigglypuff and Falcon had to be unlocked in the demos they appeared in. *Jigglypuff, along with , and are the only characters so far who do not go into a helpless state under normal circumstances. *Jigglypuff, along with , , , and , is one of the few characters who has a different "Defeated/No Contest" pose. **In v0.9a, Jigglypuff had a different losing pose where it claps for the winner. It was updated to just looking at the screen while tilting its head like in the main Super Smash Bros. games. External link *Jigglypuff's page at Smash Flash DOJO!!! Category:Starter characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Veterans Category:Super Smash Flash 2